Tooth Troubles
by Zandra
Summary: Duo has a toothache and Heero takes him to the dentist. *Shonen-ai, 1+2+1, Short story, Sweet, Fluffy and Humorous*


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gundam Wing. Damn.  
  
Feedback always appreciated...  
  
Tooth Troubles   
By Zandra   
  
"But Heero! It's fine! Look, it doesn't even hurt when I poke it," Duo   
emphasized this by pulling out his cheek and poking at one of his molars. "I   
don't have to go to the dentist!" he said, distressed.   
  
Heero swatted Duo's hand away from his mouth, "Baka. Do you want to get an   
infection in addition to your cavity? Close your mouth."   
  
Duo looked hurt for a moment, then remembered the issue at hand. "Look, I   
don't need to go and get it filled. I pilot a Gundam, for crying out loud! A   
little cavity won't hurt Shinigami!" he exclaimed, poking Heero in the chest.   
  
"It's your fault, you know," Heero retaliated, "You always eat those sugary   
foods, and then forget to brush your teeth before bed." Duo turned his head   
away in disagreement as Heero continued, "You need to get it fixed before it   
gets worse. Let's go pay a visit to Sally Po."   
  
Duo turned around to give Heero a good rant, but was silenced by a deep kiss.   
Heero kept it long, slow and passionate. They finally broke for air, after   
several moments. "Just remember," he whispered, "I won't do that to a man   
with cavities ever again."   
  
As Duo ran around the room grabbing several things, he looked like a blur of   
black. When he arrived in front of Heero, wearing his leather jacket and   
holding the motorcycle keys in his hand, he smiled brightly. "Let's get going   
to the dentist, Hee-chan." Heero smirked subtly and, grabbing his matching   
jacket, followed Duo out the door.   
  
***   
  
'Damn! Dental rooms are sooooo boring,' thought Duo, staring at the blank   
white walls. Heero sat opposite of him in the hard uncomfortable chairs.   
His back was straight and his eyes closed, as he sat with his arms crossed   
over the front of his chest. Duo arranged his braid behind him comfortably,   
and twiddled his thumbs. He whistled a few chords to a song he didn't know,   
and then started to undress Heero with his eyes to pass the time.   
  
Sally entered the room shortly after, "Hello, Duo! How are you today?" She   
started prepping her supplies.   
  
"I'm fine, besides this cavity of course." He smiled his most charming grin   
at her.   
  
"Well, we'll have you fixed up in no time! Then you can get back to doing   
whatever Gundam pilots do." She pulled out her cotton swab and applied some   
topical novicaine to it. "Now, open your mouth." Duo did as he was told and   
she covered the gum around the cavity with it. Sally went back to her drawer.   
"Ok, now it won't hurt at all when I give you the shot," she said as she   
turned around wielding a syringe with a very large needle attached.   
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Duo screamed like bloody murder, "NEEDLE!"   
  
One of Heero's eyebrows shot up in surprise and amusement. 'Shinigami might   
not care about cavities, but is apparently very frightened of needles,' he   
thought jokingly. He watched as Duo refused to open his mouth for the shot   
then decided to help out Sally.   
  
"Duo."   
  
Both the other people turned around to look at Heero who had been silent this   
whole time. Heero brought his pointer finger to his lips and kissed it   
softly, reminding Duo just WHY he was going through this.   
  
Sally just shook her head, she didn't want to know what that was about.   
Suddenly, Duo lay back with his mouth open, now completely willing to take   
the shot. Sally injected the novicaine into his gum swiftly, and soon after   
Duo could feel his cheek start to numb. "Now, just lay back and relax Duo,   
this won't take too long..."   
  
***   
  
'Hmmm, Heero needs payback after this whole ordeal,' Duo plotted after   
getting his cavity drilled out and filled. 'What would be proper punishment?'   
He walked alongside Heero out of the building, towards the parking lot.   
Suddenly, Heero grabbed his wrist.   
  
"Thank you, Duo," he said as he gave Duo another passionate kiss, this time   
up against the wall to a building.   
  
"No, thank you, Heero," Duo gasped out afterwards, "I know you were just   
worried about me. Sorry about being such an ass earlier."   
  
Heero smiled briefly, "Don't worry about it." He leaned in for another kiss,   
but was stopped by Duo's hand pushing him away just a little. "Duo? What's   
wrong?" he asked, worriedly.   
  
"Uh, uh Hee-chan! You gotta wait until I can feel the kiss!! That novicaine   
shit still hasn't worn off, and I don't wanna waste those kisses!" Duo said   
playfully.   
  
Heero gave the sexiest smile Duo had ever seen, and climbed onto the   
motorcycle. He patted the seat behind him, and Duo jumped on, ready to go. He   
wrapped his arms around Heero's thin waist.   
  
"Ready, Duo?"   
  
"You bet, Heero."   
  
The two sped off back to the safehouse as quickly as they could.   
  
***   
Owari   
  
It didn't suck too bad, did it? C&C craved!! 


End file.
